


Confessions

by Chroniclerofthelosttales



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chroniclerofthelosttales/pseuds/Chroniclerofthelosttales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post 3x22</p><p>Emma needs to get something off her chest, and Killian always knows what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Emma sank deeply into the warmth of the covers, sighing contentedly as she snuggled closer to the pirate beside her. Her pirate- using his left arm as a pillow while his other wrapped around her, twirling soft golden locks between his fingers as he puller her closer, tucking her safely beneath his chin.

            She clutched at a fistful of his loose shirt like an anchor- a tether to keep him close in the night, feeling his chest rise and fall with the steady rhythm of his breathing beneath her palm, slowly lulling her to sleep.

            On impulse she kissed him beneath the hollow of his throat, smiling when he hummed with the pure unguarded happiness he showed all to rarely.

            She marveled at how right it felt to be there, wrapped in his arms...

            It had only been a few hours since she had kissed him- beneath the stars, neon lights, and prying eyes of Granny's customers. And now she wondered how she ever survived without him always there by her side.

            Emma's eyes flew open, guilt settling in her stomach as realization dawned on her.

            He had always been there for her, but where was she? She had always held him at arms length, doing her best to sputter out whatever it was that was growing between them, denying herself the chance to feel- both love and pain- without any thought to how she was hurting _him_. Her pirate and her family.

            Tears welled in her eyes. She felt shame, for taking all the love she had been given, love she never thought she would have, and treating it so poorly. For taking it and pretending it meant less than her imagined life in New York.

            But the worst part was that they forgave her for it. Never had they held anything against her, tell her she was wrong or that she hurt them- and she knew she did. They just loved her more.

            Emma let the tear fall, nuzzling her face into the shirt of her pirate. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice small and timid.

            "Hmm? For what, Love?" He murmured into her hair softly, his voice thick with sleep.

            "For....everything?" she sighed a shuddery breath, waiting for him to say something and continuing when he didn't. "I never thought I could have this. A family, a home, a dashingly handsome pirate." She tilted her head to look at his concerned gaze through her tears with a small wary smile on her lips.

            "Very dashing." he grinned faintly, swiping his thumb across her cheek to wipe away the tear.

            She allowed herself to laugh softly before continuing more seriously, "It's just I've just been so... _horrible_ lately." she squeezed her eyes, "I've said some awful things to you- things I wouldn't forgive myself for. And I know that I can't blame Zelena, or stress, or the fact that I didn't know what happened during a the past year as an excuse- And you've given me so much and I haven't done anything. So why, after all that I put you through, why..." she trailed off, unable to continue. Afraid to voice the questions that had found their way into her head in case they hadn't occurred to him yet. But he understood her unspoken questions.

            She knew why he keep coming back for her, but why didn't he give up? And now that he had her, would he find that she hadn't been worth all the effort after all, and leave her after she finally let him in?

            All this was written in the depths of her green eyes, pleading for answers but scared to know the truth.

            Emma looked back at him, watching the wheels turn in his mind as he searched for the right words. Words that wouldn't make her retreat.

            "If love were so easily won, it wouldn't be valued as high, cherished as it should be." he said thoughtfully. "It's magic, as you well know- being the savior; product of true love and all." he couldn't help grinning. "But all magic comes with a price." he said on a more serious note. "The price of love? Heartache. Give or take a few bumps and bruises, and I've come to accept that." he mused with a grimace, "Nothing worthwhile ever comes easy, love." he said quietly, and Emma blinked at him, not quite understanding.

            "I'd say the best love is one that must be fought for. It's the most rewarding, and once you have it, you will never let it go again. And you Swan, well you put up quite a fight."

            "Good thing you always love a challenge." She whispered.

            "Aye, I do." he replied, looking at her with a gentle intensity.

            "Your worth it, Emma. Always have been. So no, I won't ever leave you. After all, I've never been good at relinquishing my ah, _treasure_." he finished, slowly drawling out the word and giving a conspiring wink.

            "Is that supposed to be a pirate joke?" She laughed, wiping away a stray tear and grinning all the while, grateful for his ability to make her smile in these moments.

            "Aye. Not the best, I'll agree." he chuckled, resting his brow against hers and brushing noses together, begging for a kiss.

            Emma ran her fingers through his hair, looking up at him with glittering eyes and a bright smile. Maybe he was right, about the best love having to be fought for. And she wanted to earn it -to fight for him, show him how much he meant to her. To prove that she would go to the ends of the earth and back for him. But maybe not right this instant. Not to soon, she thought, not noticing the howling wind and snow that blew outside the window. Right now she wanted nothing more than to be here with him, looking into those deep blue eyes and losing herself in their depths.

            "Killian-" She breathed, her voice hitching before she could say the three little words that wanted to follow. And when she tilted her head to meet his lips in a sweet lingering kiss, Killian smiled, because for now, he knew that's how Emma Swan would say "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda random but anyone else wanna know how Hook got into the trunk of Rumple's car? I'd be really interested to see how that little conversation went down.


End file.
